


The Elk Ride

by Joblesswriter



Series: Meme Fills of LJ Kink Meme by Joblesswriter [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Interracial Sex, Interrogation, M/M, Non Consensual, Object rape, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Torture, Wooden Toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/pseuds/Joblesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for "Object rape- Thranduil/Kili: Thranduil forces Kili to mount a dildo that's attached to the saddle of a horse/elk. He climbs up behind the dwarf and interrogates him while they ride through the forest."</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14462071#t14462071">Prompt here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elk Ride

“The Elk Ride” 

The long and slender elf watched content as his subject was lifted on top of the elk. His grey eyes, usually weary , now shone with a malicious delight and a form of intense pleasure that could only be caused by the extreme torturing of any dwarves, elves or men he could get his hands on.

And today his chosen victim of punishment was none other than one of the princes of Durin: Kíli. The dwarf had a somewhat Elvish look about him with his stubble and his skills with the bow. But his behaviour was more Orcish than Elvish, and it was because of this that Thranduil couldn’t get himself to feel for the dwarf, other than the lust that swelled in him whenever a dwarf was sexually tortured.

The brunet was thrashing his arms and legs and shaking his head about at the prospect ahead of him. Arms swinging wildly, he managed to kick the elf hauling him onto the elk hard enough to be lowered before being raised again. Whatever battle he was trying to have he would lose, Thranduil knew this and took delight in it. 

The corners of his lips quirked into a delirious smile when finally the tiny dwarf was set atop of a gigantic piece of art; something only made among the elves and the most lecherous of humankind. 

And Kíli cried out, loudly, hoarsely as the tip of a wooden shaft was forced entrance to his passage. Despite being coated heavily in fluids, the dildo strapped to the elk painfully entered the narrow inexperienced dwarf’s hole. Thranduil could only smile pleased.

“I see you’re not enjoying yourself, master dwarf.” The slender elf teased as he swung a leg over his trusted elk and sat behind the dwarf, keeping him impaled on the wooden toy and disabling him from moving away from the shaft. Kíli whimpered in pain. It made Thranduil’s hands tighten just slightly around his upper arms.

“Ah, silent now? And I thought you were always the one with the big mouth? That’s what the others told me. That’s what Thorin’s told me. That you’d be easiest to break.”

He was lying but it was so much fun to see the tiny dwarf grit his teeth and hear him snarl vulgar words to the air. Thranduil kept a good hold on him and made sure he could not wiggle the dildo an inch out of him. He kept him pressed down on top of the wooden shaft, making sure the tip hit as deep as it could, and smiled satisfied. “Go.” He told his elk, and the creature started walking.

Each movement caused the wooden cock inside of the dwarf to move, some motions making it slide out a little, others forcing it straight back in until it hit him deep and painfully so. Kíli gasped at the motions, then gritted his teeth but found he had to gasp again.

“You’re sick.” He told the elf king. “You’re sick and wicked.”

“Wicked never hurt a cricket.” Thranduil replied in his calm soothing voice. His long, finger was held up in the air and he made sure Kíli could see it before he retracted his hand again. Though the dwarf was unclad bottom-wise he felt no urge to touch the dwarf’s shaft. After all, a penis was a penis and he did not fancy the thought of touching the young lad’s cock. He was here to amuse himself, not his unwilling guest.

“Tell me boy, what is it your uncle set out to do?”

Kíli tried to wriggle his way off the dildo but was forcefully set down by two hands on his hips, fingers digging in his skin as the elf forced him down on the dripping shaft until it painfully stretched and wiggled inside of him. The dwarf hissed.

“I won’t say.”

“Fine,” Thranduil turned his attention to his elk “Gallop.” And the elk did as it was told. The rougher pace, the slight jumpy bounce to every movement, made Kíli involuntarily ride the wooden toy like a wanton wench, and the boy could do no more than scream and cry hoarsely with each thrust.

“No, no more,” he cried, his cock hard by the torture of his ass. The elk slowed down at a signal of Thranduil and now walked in a slower and steady pace. Kíli sighed in relief.

“Thorin, he is your uncle.” The question sounded like a statement and at first Kíli didn’t reply until Thranduil started talking to his elk and Kíli understood what was to follow. He quickly stammered his reply.

“Yes, Yes, he is.”

“Which make you a prince to the lost throne, am I right?”

It was mortifying how Thranduil seemed to be hugging the young dwarf, if only to keep him firmly in place on the wooden cock which was still bouncing inside of him with each step the elk took. Even worse was the fact that the wooden toy inside of him had found his prostrate and was pressing snuggly against it, making the boy whimper in a mix of pleasure, pain and humiliation.

“You’re right.”

“Which makes your brother Fíli the first heir after Thorin, correct?”

“Yes, yes,” Kíli was sobbing now, the stimulation to his prostrate confusing him. His cock stood out proud and weeping. Thranduil noticed the signs of pleasure from the dwarf but felt like neglecting the little man’s cock was the best thing to do. It was supposed to be a punishment after all. It was supposed to hurt.

“And the other dwarves think they can return to where? Erebor?”

Kíli kept awfully quiet until Thranduil sped up the elk and the boy was left crying as his prostrate was hit with ever wild thrust. “I can’t say!” 

When Kíli replied with the same sentence over and over and by it proved his stubborn mind for which dwarves are so well known, Thranduil saw no other choice but to have his elk slow down pace again. He still gripped the dwarf’s thighs and moved him up and down the wooden shaft by his own strength now.

“Will you tell me nothing then?” He grumbled, to which a crying Kíli replied.

“I cannot tell what you want to know.”

“Fine!” Thranduil thrust the dwarf down on the cock with one firm slam, making him weep and cry out for mercy.

He then let go of his prisoner and gracefully dismounted his elk which had come to a stop. “Do you think your brother will answer the same?”

Kíli’s eyes grew wide as two elves came and picked him up from the wooden cock, then lifted him from the elk and brought him back to stand on the solid floor. “Don’t you dare.” He cried out, cock hard and weeping but fists even harder as he tried to reach for Thranduil and hit his chest. 

“I thought so.” Thranduil said, an evil glint glistening in his eyes.

“Take the boy away,” He ordered, and the elves who had been restraining Kíli and had kept him from assaulting their king started to drag him back to his cell. “And have the blond dwarf brought over. I have another game to play.”

Kíli cried out for his brother while Thranduil nonchalantly wiped the strapped cock on the elk’s back with his sleeve.

“Dwarves,” He muttered, “They have such tiny holes.”

But he could not deny he liked them for it.


End file.
